


Two Songs of Love

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Asperica, Cuddling, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Maxerica - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: America never had an interest in writing her own music to sing until she was met with the right inspirations to do so.





	1. The Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Selection Secret Santa 2016 on Tumblr for @theselectionmouse, and I'm crossposting it here. I'm posting both sections as a chapter for each song.

America saw the flash of a shadow race across the lawn and disappear up into the old tree house. Knowing what they risked if they got caught, she forced herself to wait another ten minutes before slowly slipping out the window and stealing her way to where she’d seen the shadow disappear.

Once up the rickety ladder, she crawled over and into the arms of the boy who was waiting there. Her boyfriend, Aspen. He was tall and scrawny, brought on by poverty and hard work. But he folded her into his arms and she felt safe and warm all the same.

He peppered one kiss on her cheek before asking about her week. They talked for a long while, the only light filtering between cracked boards from the moon. America wasn’t sure how long they sat there, cuddled together, talking, but just before she knew he’d have to go, America started to sing. She’d been saving this song for a while, not really sure what she was saving it for. But it felt like the perfect moment after spending such a sweet night with Aspen. She turned so her mouth was against his ear and began singing quietly, slow and sweet:

“ _It’s a little bit funny_  
 _This feeling inside_  
 _I’m not one of those who can_  
 _Easily hide._

_I don’t have much money_   
_But boy if I did_   
_I’d buy a big house where_   
_We could both live._

_So excuse me forgetting_   
_But these things I do_   
_See I’ve forgotten if_   
_They’re green or they’re blue_

_Anyway the thing is,_   
_What I really mean,_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes_   
_I’ve ever seen_

_I know we can’t tell anybody_   
_But this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but_   
_Now that it’s done_   
_I hope you don’t mind_   
_I hope you don’t mind_   
_That I put in words_   
_How wonderful life is_   
_Now you’re in my world_

_If I was a sculptor_   
_But then again no_   
_Or a girl who makes potions in_   
_A traveling show_   
_I know it’s not much but_   
_it’s the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song and_   
_This one’s for you._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_And I know you can’t tell anybody_   
_But this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but_   
_Now that it’s done_   
_I hope you don’t mind_   
_I hope you don’t mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is_   
_Now you’re in my world.”_

Leaning away from Aspen she strained to see what he thought of her words. Aspen rubbed slow circles in her back and looked down into America’s eyes. She thought she saw a glimmer in one before he closed them and brought himself forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

“That was beautiful, Ames. Thank you.” Aspen slid a penny out from his pocket and into America’s hand. “I thought you said you were useless at making up songs?” Aspen said with a smile.

America grinned and replied, “I was highly motivated by a very special person to make an exception. I never wanted to write a song before I knew you.” They sat together for a little while longer after that, before the inevitable. Aspen shifted and stretched, whispering as he did so, “It’s going to be light out soon, Ames. I’ve got to go home.” His voice was filled with sadness, but his movements were sure. He brought himself to the edge of the ladder, about to descend the rungs. “Good morning, America. Love you,” he said with a smile before disappearing down and away from her.

“Love you too, Aspen.” America sighed and counted out the moments before it would be safe for her to return to her own house.


	2. Forever

Maxon worked his way through the empty palace halls, through the grand sitting rooms and unused bedrooms. He had heard the rumble of distant thunder and excused himself from the meeting he’d been in. Pausing to straighten the tie around his neck, he came around the corner and waited by the large fireplace. Soon he heard footsteps and turned to see America practically running for him. Holding out his arms, she leaped into them, and they stood for a moment in silence, pressed together. Slowly Maxon disentangled one arm enough to press down on the secret panel, and the fireplace shifted, revealing another set of stairs.

Grinning, they held hands as they made their way up the staircase. Once at the top they walked forward until they came to a screen door. Moving it aside, they stepped out onto the patio. It was completely enclosed by the castle walls, but still open to the fresh air and smell of the rain that would soon come down.

“I almost wasn’t sure if you’d make it out of your meeting,” America said, tilting her head down and playing with a loose thread on her dress.

With the hands that were still entwined, Maxon lifted them so he could press a soft kiss to the back of her hand. “You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world, my darling.” He turned so they were face to face. The sound of thunder rumbled much closer than it had before. “One of the perks of being king, my dear, is that on rare occasions, the advisers have to actually listen to me when I end a meeting abruptly.”

America laughed at that and Maxon smiled back. “What’s another perk of being king, dear?” America asked, picking up Maxon’s other hand and looking into his eyes.

“The food, for one,” America laughed again, eyes sparking with amusement. “But the best part of being a king is knowing that you are my queen, dear America.” Maxon leaned down and kissed America tenderly. It was then that he felt the first raindrop land on the back of his neck. Breaking the kiss and looking up, Maxon laughed, his mind going back to the first time they’d ever been in this spot. Time had passed, but they still came up here at any hint of rain.

“Shall we dance?” America asked, a smile lighting up her face. Maxon could see the memory in her eyes as well.

“With no music?” Maxon replied, but he pulled her closer as he did, and started swaying slowly with her.

They moved that way for a while, holding each other and dancing in the rain before the silence was broken by America humming.

She pushed herself away until she could look into his eyes, still holding onto his arms. Then her humming became words.

 _How long will I love you?_  
_As long as the stars are above you_  
 _and longer, if I can._

Maxon felt his heart beat faster as his beautiful wife sang on, feeling each word she sang sink into him with the same adoration he felt for her.

 _How long will I need you?_  
_As long as the seasons need to_  
 _follow their plan._

Maxon spun them in a circle as America sang on.

 _How long will I be with you?_  
_As long as the sea is bound to_  
 _wash upon the sand._

Reaching with one hand, Maxon tucked a stray lock of hair that’d fallen loose behind America’s ear. She smiled and held his hand there, pressed to her cheek, as they continued dancing.

 _How long will I want you?_  
_As long as you want me to_  
 _and longer by far._

Maxon smiled. Their relationship hadn’t started so sure, but they got there.

 _How long will I hold you?_  
_As long as my father told you_  
 _‘as long as you can.’_

Maxon saw the sadness in her eyes that accompanied that verse. He remembered the only conversation he’d held with Shalom Singer, in the gardens of the palace below them.

 _How long will I give to you?_  
_As long as I live through you_  
 _however long you say._

He felt the rain slide down his face as he stared at his wife. One drop was warmer than the rest of the rain, and he realized he was crying. Looking down into her eyes, he saw tears welling up in her eyes as well. But her voice didn’t falter as she continued singing her final words.

 _How long will I love you?_  
_As long as the stars are above you_  
 _and longer, if I may._

She finished her song _,_ and their tears mixed with the rain as they drew to a pause in their dance. America let out a breath and looked up to her husband. “I’ve been working on that for a while now, and this felt like the moment to share it with you. I had to let you know how much I love you, Maxon. Did I ever tell you that it was here, on the roof, when I first let myself realize I loved you?”

Maxon brought her closer, her cheek pressed against his chest, and lowered his head so it rested on hers. “Thank you, my darling. That was perfect.”

America shivered and Maxon put an arm around her shoulders as they moved to look out at the city below them.

Before long the rain lifted and the clouds dispersed, revealing the night sky as it darkened around them. The stars appeared, one by one, as if commanded by the song America had created.

Maxon sighed in contentment as they gazed over the wall. America had found all of the most beautiful ways to say _forever_ in her song. How long would he love her? How long will he give to her? How long will he hold her? How long will he need her? _Forever_. With a kiss he said the word on his mind.

“Forever, my dear.”

America smiled again, all past feelings dimming in comparison to how much she loved Maxon in this moment.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used are both by Ellie Goulding. I tweaked a line or two from each song so it would fit America's situation better, but that's it. These are not my songs. They are "Your Song" and "How Long Will I Love You".


End file.
